


Potter is always right

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Making a wrong right [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Draco knows what he's doing and what he wants, it's just a bit of fun, a way to blow off steam so why does Potter keep trying to change their agreement. However it doesn't take long for Draco to wonder if Potter might just be right.





	1. Learning a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new and improved version.  
> I want to say a massive thank you to my new beta Thricecursed for taking the time to fix my many mistakes, she is amazing.

I tug at the bonds around my wrists that keep my arms pulled up above my head, the tight rope digging in further and I know I’ll still be wearing the marks caused by them tomorrow, closing my eyes I think about why I’m currently in this position.

“Open your eyes, Malfoy and look at me.” Potter growls, the words echo loudly in the small hotel room. I open my eyes slowly and look at the black haired man before me, he’s the reason I’m strung up to the ceiling because it’s what I asked for. We have an agreement, one that allows both of us to let off some steam. Occasionally I enjoy giving up control and just letting go for an hour or two, a kink for pain and submission. Some might say that such a thing means that I have some form of mental impairment, but I disagree.

“Fuck off Potter; you’re not the boss of me.” I spit before closing my eyes again, mouth curling into a smirk at the flash of anger I see on his face before the world once again goes black. I might enjoy giving up control but I don’t give it up easily. Pain makes it easier, gives me the excuse I need to stop fighting, to give in, without damaging my pride too much. Which is where Potter comes in, he’s more than happy to provide me with that pain while still being noble enough to never take it too far, even when he is really angry. Just like he is right now, I can almost taste it in the air as I take a deep breath in, angry because of the fight I caused in the middle of the ministry earlier today. Making Potter angry has always been easy for me, achieved with just a few choice words meaning that the stinging hex I’d shot at his back was unnecessary. But I wanted him more than angry; I wanted him furious because today I really want him to hurt me. He’d spun around then, marching right up to me until there was less than an inch between us and growled quietly ‘tonight, 8 o’clock and you had better not be a single second late’ before storming away. So I’d turned up at the hotel 10 minutes late because damn it’s fun seeing just how far I could push him. Even knowing I would be the one to pay for it doesn’t deter me.

I hear the sound of his heavy footfalls as he moves closer, the movement in the air letting me know he has stopped before me, far enough away that I’m still within reach of his hands but not his mouth. I keep my expression blank, pushing down the nervous excitement in my stomach, as I begin to imagine what he would do this time. I really have pushed him today more than I ever have before, and know that I would soon suffer the results. I blame my workload for taking things so far earlier, the annual performance reports are being done at the Ministry and I’m the one in charge of the paperwork. Thus resulting in me being more stressed than usual and Potter has been refusing to meet with me. I could have found someone else; in one of the clubs I use to go to before but why bother with the hassle when I have Potter.

“Open your eyes,” Potter demands again and I widen my smirk in response. Any second now he’ll lose his patience and I’ll feel the sting of a slap or the dull ache of a punch. My eyes fly open as I feel the tip of his finger brush my cheek.

This isn’t right. Potter is supposed to be angry, he is supposed to be glaring at me with eyes that burn beneath his scowl. Why is he just staring at me, his finger now trailing along my jaw to my chin?

“Stop it.” I snarl turning my head away trying to remove his finger; if my body wasn’t held in place by my bonds I would have moved that too.

“You can’t get away, Draco,” Potter says his tone softer than I’ve ever heard it. My mind is spinning with confusion, what’s going on? This isn’t how we do things.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to use my name potty.” A childish insult but I’m panicking too much to think of anything else. Potter only let out a sigh at my sharp tone, moving closer and peering into my eyes.

“Why are you doing this Draco, what do you want?” Potter asks with a soft tone, gentle like his eyes.

“I’ve told you,” I shout back, feeling out of control and not the way I usually do with Potter, I’m not enjoying this...game or whatever he’s doing.

“Tell me again, you’re good with words so use them,” he says as his hand moves down my chest. “Has it ever occurred to you that instead of acting like a brat you could just ask me for what you want?” he asks moving closer and I can’t get away as he presses against me his warm breath tickling my ear before he runs his tongue around the edge of it. “Ask me Draco; ask me to hurt you, to touch you.”

“Never,” I snarl, I’ve never begged him for anything, not even to stop and I’m not going to start now. Potter pulls away and the sudden absence of his body next to mine leaves me cold as he fixes me with a steady look and crosses his arms.

“I’m getting tired of your attitude Draco. It looks like I need to teach you a lesson.” Potter says a hard edge to his voice. This is what I wanted; this I understood and it meant I would soon get what I wanted. When Potter pulls his wand out I wonder if I’m about to receive a stinging hex for the one I’d shot at him. Instead, his magic swirls around me removing my clothes and sending them to rest in a folded pile on the unused bed. The cold air causes my nipples to harden and my cock stirs despite my nerves at just how Potter plans to teach me a lesson. A second later I growl at him as he conjures a chair before sitting in it and watching me with a smile.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I snap, goosebumps are spreading over my skin from the chilly air and I feel embarrassed under his scrutiny.

“Enjoying the view,” Potter answers with a shrug, his eyes raking over me and I can almost feel them like a physical touch. I try to fight back the blush I know is warming my face and moving down to my chest. This isn’t the first time I’ve been naked in front of Potter but usually, I was facing away, arse on fire from being paddled or biting back gasps as he fucked me hard. Being forced to stand here while he stares makes me want to cover myself, makes me want to hide.

“Well stop it,” I say venom dripping from the words as I give him the coldest glare I can muster, determined not to fidget or squirm I keep my back straight and my head up. Potter, however, ignores me completely; tilting his head to the side in thought and lets out a quiet hum. He nods and pulls out his wand again and I’m sure he’s going to hex me this time, want him to because then I can finally relax. His strange behaviour has me even more on edge than before I got here and I want more than ever to get lost in pain and pleasure. My vision goes dark and I startle letting out a gasp before realising what he has done, a blindfold now covers my eyes, the fabric soft and not too tight.

“What…” I start to say only to be stopped by a finger pressing on my lips, I hadn’t even realised he’d moved, that Potter is now stood before me.

“Hush, relax Draco.” I want to snap that it would be a lot easier to do that if I could see and if he would stop messing around but my tongue’s stuck, unable to move as Potter presses a kiss to my neck. What is he doing? We don’t kiss, ever. Potter must have forgotten this as he places more little kisses along my neck, I jump and let out a gasp when he suddenly bites down on the sensitive skin. He’s bitten me before, his teeth sinking into my shoulder as he fucks me; the small sting of pain I’m experiencing now is different. It’s gentler and a shiver goes down my spine as he soothes the pain away with his tongue.

“Relax Draco; let me take care of you,” Potter whispers into my neck before trailing more kisses across my collarbones and shoulder, a hand stroking along my chest. The scrape of a blunt fingernail over my already hard nipple makes me hiss and press forward into the touch. My cock is hardening, rising with my desire as Potter pinches and rolls my nipples between his fingers, mouth still on my neck kissing, biting and licking the tender skin. I’m not sure what to think, I’m used to extreme pain, the kind that’s hard and unrelenting driven by anger. This feels almost gentle, even as it stings and burns, there is something about it that I can’t describe, can’t understand.

“Do you know how good you look right now Draco? The red marks on your white throat from my teeth, your nipples red and slightly swollen from my fingers,” Potter says lifting his head to breathe the words into my ear making my hair stand on end. “So fucking beautiful,” he continues before sucking my ear lobe into his mouth then releasing it with a faint pop. I don’t know what to say, my mind is hazy, fuzzy around the edges like the desire flowing through me.

“Potter what are you doing?” I ask and I’m surprised by how weak I sound.

“I’m teaching you a lesson, I’m showing you how good it feels when you don’t fight, when you give in, give up control. Does it feel good Draco?” Potter asks. It's on the tip of my tongue to say it feels terrible just to be contrary but one of Potter’s hands is moving lower, his fingertips stroking my hip bone for a few seconds before moving towards my cock. I hold my breath as I wait for his hand to wrap around me, twitching in desire and anticipation, I groan in disappointment when his hand stops just short of where I want it.

“What do you want Draco?” Potter asks again and I’m getting sick of that question, I’m bloody horny and the relaxing feeling from a moment ago has been chased away by my growing irritation. I open my mouth to tell Potter that I want him to fuck off but the blindfold suddenly lifts leaving me blind as my eyes try to adjust to the light filling the room. Potter takes advantage of my shock to kiss me, mouth open he sneaks his tongue inside before I have a chance to snap it shut. I think of doing it anyway and teaching him a sodding lesson but his lips feel nice on mine, his tongue caressing mine, as his hands roam my body sending jolts of pleasure to my neglected cock. I can’t remember the last time I was kissed like this, as Potter continues to softly claim my mouth I wonder if I’ve ever been kissed like this. When he finally breaks the kiss I’m panting, my heart hammering in my chest hard enough that Potter can probably see it.

“I love your mouth, so warm and wet; love how it feels around my cock,” Potter mutters as he runs a thumb over my bottom lip that’s slick with spit, I stick out my tongue licking at the digit watching Potter’s eyes darken at the action as he lets out a moan. “My gorgeous Draco, want you to suck me, want to push my cock to the back of your throat.” I feel my own cock begin to leak at his words and I want to moan, want to ask him to touch me but I can’t, my pride won’t let me. A flick of his wand and my bonds disappear and my shoulders ache as my arms drop, Potter suddenly grabs my wrists looking closely at the irritated skin, touching them gently but even the soft touch makes me hiss. His eyes find mine and he gives me a small smile, moving to hold my hands instead, pulling me closer to him and stealing a chaste kiss.

“Want me to heal them or would you like to keep them?” he asks, he’s never offered to heal me before and I don’t know if I want him to or not. They hurt but I don’t really mind the pain, I usually only heal the worst of my marks after our meetings, leaving a few of the smaller ones as a reminder.

“No, it’s fine.” And again it surprises me how small my voice is, I don’t like it, don’t like that Potter is making me feel this way. I feel fragile, as if my skin has become paper thin and all my nerves are open to the air around us, it’s terrifying. Potter releases my hand to comb his through my hair pushing it away from my face as he peers at me, with a tiny frown.

“Are you ok?” I want to scream at him, that no I’m not. Nothing is making sense. We’ve hardly done anything compared to our other meetings but I feel like I’ve just been through a hardcore session, drained and unfocused. He pulls me into his arms wrapping them around me and I hate myself for falling into it, letting the comfort of it soothe me, drawing warmth and security from Potter. Pushing myself away from him, I curse myself for my weakness, why the hell am I cuddling him like a damn Hufflepuff. Sick of his stupid games and free of my bonds, I walk to the bed. Grabbing my wand that is sat on my clothes I turn it towards him, thinking he will try and stop me as I grab my clothes, tucking them under my arm. He hasn’t moved, hasn’t reached for his wand, he’s just standing there staring. Angry and confused, I spin and disapparate back to my room in the manor, throwing my clothes on the floor I crawl into bed. Fucking Potter, now I’m more stressed than ever.


	2. In the wrong hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you have any issues with sexual abuse/violence or do not like dub con.

Two days after my meeting with Potter and I feel like I’m about to crack, my back about to break under the weight of the stress filling my head. Fuck him, I don’t need Potter and his stupid games, I think as I head into Restraint. It’s a BDSM club I use to frequent before my arrangement with Potter began. Here I can get what I want. Dressed in tight black jeans and a netted tank top, it doesn’t take long for me to catch someone’s eye. He’s tall, much taller than me. I let my eyes travel down his body, a good shape, and nice muscles. Shame his face isn’t much to look at but I can ignore that, the same way I’m ignoring his light brown hair and brown eyes so different to Potter’s dark locks and bright green eyes. No, I’m not going to think of Potter, I'm here to get what he wouldn’t give me, I don’t need him anymore.

The guy, whose name is something boring, John or maybe Jake, I can’t remember and don’t really care to, leads me to one of the rooms at the back of the club. The door is only just closing behind us when he demands I get on my knees and I laugh.

“That’s not how this is going to work, you want something from me then you take it…if you can.” I challenge him. He doesn’t like that, his hands ball into fists and his face turns red.

“Shut up, whore, and do as you’re told.” He shouts back, stepping closer into my personal space, trying to intimidate me. I laugh again, please who does this guy think he is, Potter could scare me more with just a look. My smile slips, damn it why am I thinking about Potter still, I came here for… my thoughts are pushed aside as a hand grabs my throat.

“So you’re a bratty little sub, I’ll soon knock that attitude out of you,” the guy growls in my face. This is what I should be thinking about, should be enjoying because it’s what I want. However, as he spins me around and slams me face first into the wall, I just feel angry. After undoing my jeans and yanking them down he uses his hand to slap my arse, the skin growing tender swiftly under his hard hits.

“Fuck you,” I spit over my shoulder putting my hands on the wall before me until the guy…John, grabs my wrists twisting my arms behind my back and slams me into the wall again.

“Anyone ever told you that you talk too much? I’m gonna clean your mouth out with my come.” And I burst out laughing at his words.

“I haven’t even begun to talk yet, you disgusting excuse for a human being. Now, are you done playing around? If you’re going to hit me then do it, stop being a bloody pussy!” I snarl and a second later I’m spun back around to face the guy, who’s staring hard at me.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” I snap. What it is with people staring at me all the time, first Potter… I cut my thought off. I’m not thinking about him.

“Look, just what the hell do you want? You came with me and all you’ve done since then is argue and fight with me. I don’t know what games you’re into but count me out.” The guy says before without a backward glance he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

“Fuck,” I say out loud to the empty room as I pull my jeans back up; I really need to find someone with more of a backbone next time, that was just disappointing.

After hitting a few more clubs, I eventually found Aaron, a man I can only describe as a fucking sadist. Honestly, if it isn’t for the fact he is a muggle I’d be concerned for my safety. I don’t have to worry about pushing him as I had with Potter because he doesn’t give me a chance to try. The moment I’m in the hotel room he’s led me to; he grabs a fistful of my hair and told me to keep my mouth shut unless I'm crying out from the pain he is going to give me. His mouth crashes onto mine, it’s rough and harsh, an attack more than a kiss and I should like it. I don’t. I fucking hate it enough that I bit him, clamping my teeth closed on the tongue he’s forcing into my mouth until I taste blood.

That small defiance earns me a punch across the jaw before he drags me across the room with the hand he still has tangled in my hair. Bending me over the bed he rips down my jeans, the fastenings still in place making the fabric tight as it scratches on my skin. A few blows land so hard, I rock with the force of them, and I couldn’t stop myself from crying out even if I tried. Potter has hit me this hard before, but it feels different with Aaron. I began to panic, fighting back physically in a way I never had when Potter had been the one hurting me. A dry finger being shoved inside my arsehole stops me for a second as the extreme pain makes my eyes water, with a growl, I throw my body back. The back of my head connecting with the bastard’s nose, which buys me enough time to turn and draw my wand. There is a thump as Aaron falls at my feet from the stunner I hit him in the head with.

Gasping for breath with my entire body shaking I drop down onto the bed, hissing out from the pain that flares from my abused arse. Fuck, this is not what I had been looking for when I’d picked the guy up at the club. I thought I was used to the extreme but that had been frightening, even as I try to calm down I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes. I need to get out of here, get away before I break down completely. First I have to fix this mess, taking a few deep breaths I wait for my nerves to settle, I need to be able to concentrate and hold my bloody wand steady. Back in control, with my recent memories pushed away, for now, I carefully erase Aaron’s. He will wake in the morning with no knowledge of what he's doing here or that I’d been here. Hopefully the bastard will also have a splitting headache.

Once I’m home I let myself feel the shock of my earlier experience, it seems I’m wrong about not needing Potter. The other Doms I’ve met are either too easily offended or fucking psychopaths. A shiver runs down my spine in remembrance and I decide that I need a long shower to remove any trace of Aaron. Drying off after my shower and using the healing salve to remove the multiple bruises I have, I still don’t feel right about everything. Part of me wants to place all the blame squarely at Aaron’s feet for being an asshole, but even before that I’d been feeling off. Angry and tense rather than sinking into the usual bliss of submission, I’d hated every second with him even before we got to the hotel room, hated the way he spoke, the way his hand had gripped my arm just a little too hard. Then he kissed me. I had wanted to vomit when he’d done that because I missed Potter’s kiss, hard but with something caring behind it. No matter how hard I try I can’t think of the right word to describe it. Potter has gotten into my head. In fairness he’s been in my head since we were 11. But now I’m not sure if I want him out of, it but I certainly do want his hands on me.

Great, Potter has fucking ruined me from being able to enjoy myself with anyone else. How has he managed to do that? He’s changed our agreement, that's how. Why couldn’t he have just stuck to how things had been? We’d both been getting what we wanted and I hadn’t had to go slumming in dirty clubs. Maybe I could talk to Potter, see if he is willing to go back to how things had been before, without his stupid games. I’m not going to beg- this is a negotiation just like when I first offered our agreement. As Potter said I’m good with words so it wouldn’t be difficult to get him to agree.

The next day I wait for him outside the ministry. I don’t want to cause a scene like last time since I don’t want to piss Potter off too much. I smirk as I spot him exiting and step forward to cut him off.

“Potter, I’d like a word with you,” I say, letting annoyance creep into my tone and narrowing my eyes. Potter reacts the way he always does, scowling back at me for a moment before it disappears leaving his expression blank.

“Do you know what you want yet?” his calm voice throws me off, as does his turning the tables by asking me a question I still don’t know how to answer. Sneering, I ignore his question and fire off one of my own.

“Are you ready to go back to the way things were or are you going to insist on playing whatever game you were last time?” I move closer growling the words into his face, a sure way to piss Potter off. Or it had been. This time he just smiles at me and leans forward brushing his lips against mine so quickly and softly I wonder if I imagined it.

“No, I’m not. I guess we’ll have to end our agreement, I’m sure you can find someone else who will give you what you want.” He says walking around me and away. My anger burns through me at his clear dismissal. No-one ignores me and most certainly not Potter. Reaching out, I grab his coat, turning him back around to face me.

“I am talking to you, Potter. I am also the one who decides when our deal ends.” I want to take back the words as soon as they leave my mouth, the last thing I need is for Potter to sense my desperation. I push aside my anger and stress to force a smirk onto my face hoping to make my declaration seem like mocking rather than pleading.

“Couldn’t find someone else could you?” Potter asks, seeing through my deception but there’s no bite to the words. It’s just a simple statement devoid of judgment. I look away, swallowing down the bile that rises in my throat as I remember what happened when I had tried to find someone else. A hand is on my cheek gently turning my head back to Potter he’s frowning now; his eyes burning in a way that is so familiar to me I could draw it from memory.

“What happened!” Potter demands and it takes me a minute to realise his anger isn’t aimed at me, not this time. I pull away from him, curling my mouth into a sneer in defence; I don’t need Potter to play sodding hero for me.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, Potter,” I say with a dangerous edge to my voice. I’m Draco Malfoy after all, I cause bad things to happen to other people and I’m not afraid to play dirty when someone crosses me. I still must be a tiny bit off centre over what happened, as I realise that I have admitted that something had indeed happened. He is frowning harder now, white knuckles as he fists his hands at his sides and I admire his anger, he wears it so well that I can’t help but stare.

“Fine, I’ll continue our agreement Malfoy, come to my house in 4 hours and I’ll give you what you want,” Potter says before walking off. This time I let him go, after all, I got what I want, namely Potter. I smile as I consider if there may have been a touch of jealousy in his anger, I could use that to getting Potter really worked up.


	3. Sharing secrets

As I shift on my knees making the muscles in my back move, sharp bursts of pain erupt from the stripes of raised skin from the switch Potter is using on me. I discovered why he has been delaying our meetings, he was building a playroom in one of the spare bedrooms of the old black townhouse he lives in. We are in that room now and I would have liked to look around however Potter is an impatient git.

He had surprised me with his magic as I looked over the room and brought me to my knees, and then he conjured bands to strap my wrists to my ankles stopping me from rising. He must have been angrier than I thought, not that it stopped me from pushing back, running my mouth at him for being a brute, he’d just laughed and said that’s what I like about him. He’s not wrong, not completely, there are a few other things I like about him and some things I don’t. For example, I don’t like the collar he put around my neck anchored to the floor by a chain that stops me from lifting my head too high, forcing me to stare at the floor.

“Have you had enough?” Potter asks and I’m sure he isn’t surprised by my answer.

“I’m sorry, had you started?” I say in a light sweet tone, teasing him and fanning his anger. When the switch falls again harder than before hitting several of the stripes already covering my back, I cry out. Still, I won’t tell him to stop; the closest I’ve ever gotten to begging is a whimper, like the one that slips from my lips the next time the whip-thin piece of wood lands across the top of my bare back. I’m blinking back tears when I hear Potter move and a pair of bare feet come into view before he crouches before me. Straining against the collar, I still can’t lift my head high enough to see his eyes, just his mouth. I watch as his lips move and it takes a while for the fog to clear from my head so that I can understand the words.

“Now why don’t you tell me about this person you tried to replace me with?” Potter says his voice calm and I really want to see his eyes because I’m sure they will show me how he really feels.

“Which one?” I reply cockily, hoping that he’ll stop talking and move on to the fucking if he gets irritated.

“My, haven’t you been busy and it’s only been a few days. Tell me about them, what they did to you,” he asks and I can’t help having a little fun with him over it.

“The first one talked almost as much as you do, called me a whore before pushing me up against the wall. He was big and so much fun to play with,” I tell him, bending the truth, not that he needs to know that.

“Meaning you mouthed off to him and he couldn’t take it and left, right?” Potter replies and I wonder if I manage to keep the shock off my face. How the fuck does he know that?

“Were you following me, Potter? That’s a nasty habit you have,” I growl pissed that he had seen what happened. Potter, however, is smiling at me and shaking his head.

“I don’t have to follow you Draco; I just know what you’re like. I’ve had several years to get used to your sharp tongue but I doubt others are as understanding about it as I am. Tell me about the others.” He says and I feel slightly sick thinking about it but continue spinning a lie for Potter.

“The other guy was much more physical, rough just how I like it. I could hardly sit when I got home after he finished with me.” I bend my head down as I talk, I don’t think I can fool Potter if he can see my face and the grimace I make as I talk. The bonds holding me disappear in an instant and the tip of the switch is under my chin making me look up and meet his eyes. I was right about them showing his real emotions, he’s angry but that’s not all. There’s another emotion there, one I’ve seen before but that I am unable to name. I make myself smirk, raising my eyebrow in open challenge for him to call me out on my bullshit. He doesn’t. He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet our eyes never leaving each other.

"Really? Did he kiss you Draco?” Potter asks softly and I can’t speak, frozen as I am under his gaze I manage a small nod. Then he’s kissing me again and it’s better than I remember, our lips fitting perfectly together just like our passion as we taste and tease. He breaks the kiss too soon and I struggle to stop myself reaching for his lips again.

“Did he kiss you like that Draco?” Potter asks and this time I don’t answer, I’m a good liar but not that good, not when it comes to Potter, he’ll see through me in a second. My silence is telling enough and he smiles before stepping forward, his hands on my hips as he pushes me back towards the bed. I stay on my feet when the back of my legs hit the footboard only because Potter hasn’t let me go. One hand moves up from my hip to my bellybutton before moving higher, fingertips brushing over old scars that I’ve long ago forgiven and forgotten about. Moving higher still until he reaches one of my peaked nipples, pinching it harshly so my mouth drops open in a silent exclamation.

“Did he touch you here?” When I shake my head he asks another question. “Higher or lower?”

“Both,” I say honestly, my mind too consumed by Potter’s presence to keep up pretences. His hand trails higher until his fingers curl around my neck, squeezing slightly, with anyone else I’d panic but its Potter so I keep my eyes locked on his, unflinching.

“Here?”

“Higher,” I say, “Dragged me around by my hair like a fucking caveman,” I say looking away in shame for admitting that, for the weakness in my voice when I had tried to sound annoyed. Potter’s hand moves from my neck to card through my hair, blunt fingernails scratching at my scalp and Merlin, it feels so good my eyes flutter closed for a moment before I remember where I am.

“Stop petting me like a fucking cat.” I snap moving my head away from his fingers, Potter just chuckles at my actions.

“Meow. You would make a very sexy kitty, but I don’t think pet play is your thing since it requires obedience training and that’s something you defiantly don’t have…yet.” Potter adds and I glare at him.

“I’d love to see you try that shit with me, Potter because I promise you will pay dearly for it.” Making it clear from my tone that I’m giving him a warning. Potter shrugs before pushing me hard backward, I hiss as the painful welts on my back make contact with the cool sheet.

“Oh stop whining,” Potter mutters as he draws his wand and my wrists are wrapped in silk bindings that pull me further up the bed. As they shorten and tighten I let out I string of curses. “For someone so pretty you’ve got a very dirty mouth,” Potter tells me as he waves his wand again removing my trousers and underwear sending them somewhere I can’t see.

“Fuck you Potter and don’t call me pretty; I’m not a fucking girl.” I snarl, annoyed even as the pain in my back settles into something softer that feels amazing.

“Whatever, pretty boy,” Potter says as he crawls onto the bed between my legs, kneeling he strokes his hand up my thigh until it reaches my half hard cock, gripping it hard.

“Did he touch you here?” he asks and we're back to those questions.

“Why, are you jealous Potter?” I ask because I don’t want to answer his question, don’t want to think about that night, I want to think about Potter and concentrate on his hands on me. That changes when he answers my question and my heart skips a beat.

“Yes actually, and I want to know where he touched you so I can erase every trace of him on you.” he looks up then and I immediately wipe the shocked expression from my face. Nevertheless, I really want him to do that, want him to push thoughts of Aaron from my mind and replace them with himself.

“Lower,” I whisper knowing that he will understand, he does and his brow furrows as he narrows his eyes, teeth bared as he snarls at me.

“He fucked you!” he shouts and I’m too shocked by the suddenness of his anger to lie so the words rush out of my mouth without being filtered.

“No, just a dry finger. I stunned him and left.” Snapping my jaw shut, I swear loudly in my head. Potter isn’t supposed to know about that, about any of it. I wait for him to say something about me being stupid or getting myself into trouble again. His eyebrows fly up and he’s shuffling further away from me and a spike of fear goes through me that he’s going to leave, leave me.

Then he’s lifting my legs bringing my arse off the bed and bending down to lick along my crack. The extra pressure now placed on my back hurts but I don’t care as his tongue runs over my arsehole again and again. When the tip of his tongue starts prodding at my rim, wriggling its way inside I start to loosen and let out a moan at the sensation. Fuck, Potter has never rimmed me before. Our fucks tend to be too fast and rough for something that takes time. Usually, he’d lube a few fingers using them to stretch me hastily before he sinks his cock in me. Now he’s taking his time getting me wet and loose. Merlin, I have found a new appreciation for Potter’s tongue as it moves inside me and around my rim, my soft moans only seeming to encourage him so I don’t bother to stifle them. I’m trembling with my desire, cock hard and throbbing when he stops, raising his head he smiles at me before wiping the spit from his mouth and chin with his hand.

“I like you better wet,” he says his voice deeper than normal from his arousal. I think he’s going to fuck me now but instead, he wandlessly conjures lube onto his fingers before pushing them inside me. I arch off the bed with a gasped cry, when his fingers brush my prostate. My cock twitches, releasing a few drops of pre-cum. Potter laps them up a second later and I nearly erupt, just from that brief touch on my cock. I’m so close to begging as he thrusts his fingers inside me. All I want is for him to fuck me, I want his cock pounding into me, the burn of my abused back rubbing against the mattress adding to the sensations assaulting me. I bite my lip, refusing to let the words out, I still have some pride left and I refuse to let Potter take it from me. His fingers are removed and I let out a relieved sigh that now finally he’ll fuck me, but he doesn’t, the bastard starts talking again asking me that fucking question again.

“What do you want Draco?” and I want to scream in frustration at him and his fucking calm voice and soft fucking eyes that are staring into mine. I want to cry from how painfully hard I am but I’m not giving the wanker the satisfaction. Closing my eyes to stop my tears I refuse to answer him, I’m strong enough to survive this arousal. I survived a bloody war, didn’t I? Yet so did Potter, and he isn’t going to back down now. So much for sticking to the agreement, I muse.

“Fine, why don’t I tell you what I want? I want your submission without having to fight you for it. I want to give you all the pain and pleasure you can handle and then just a little bit more. I want to hold and heal you afterward so I know you’re safe when I let you go. I want you to be open and honest about what you want and need. Most of all I don’t want to fucking share you, not with anyone.” The last words are growled out and I hate my body for reacting to the anger in his tone, my cock stirring at the sound and my heart beating faster. I had opened my eyes when he started talking and I swallow at the fire burning in his eyes, it’s like trying to stare at the sun and I have to look away in defeat.

“Too bad Potter because all I want is you angry,” I say forcing my tone flat, my face blank, not giving away how deeply his words have gotten to me. “I’m leaving, untie me.” it’s a demand and one I know Potter won’t refuse. He sighs as he draws his wand releasing the bonds and I quickly move off the bed in search of my clothes, my cock softening from the panic I'm holding back. Once I find my clothes I pull on my trousers, Potters anti-disapparation wards mean I have to step outside to go home and I’m not doing that completely naked. Now reasonable covered I head for the door without sparing a glance at Potter but just as my hand grabs the door handle he speaks to me.

“Wanna know a secret? In the year we’ve been doing this, I’ve never been angry with you, not really. It was never about blowing off steam for me. I just wanted you and I’m going to keep trying until I have you.” His tone is filled with determination and I know if I look I’ll see his face set into a stubborn expression with his jaw clenched. I don’t look; I just turn the handle and leave, my heart heavy with the knowledge that I will not be coming back again.


	4. Bend or break

Glancing around as I make my way back to my office I notice that no-one will meet my eyes, hell some of them are actually turning around and running in the opposite direction rather than risk my wrath. I know my foul mood is getting out of hand, my tongue lashing out at anyone who dares come near me but really is this necessary. When I feel a gentle touch on my arm followed by someone nervously stuttering my name, I turn on the young intern without hesitation.

“What? You better have a damn good reason for stopping me or you will be in serious trouble.” I snarl making the girl shrink away from me, something that fails to give me any satisfaction.

“Sorry sir...um it’s just I have the reports from the magical creature division and you said you wanted them as soon as they came in.” the papers she holds out to me shake in her trembling hands and she lets out a squeak when I snatch them from her.

“Lucky you, looks like you get to live another day. Now get the hell out of my sight.” I say coldly, she doesn’t need telling twice and is already running back down the corridor, stifling her sobs. Bloody spineless brat, barely out of Hogwarts and as soft as a pygmy puff, shaking my head in exasperation I continue to my office. Stepping inside I slam the door shut and drop the report on my desk, I’m just about to sit down when there is a knock on my office door. I curse under my breath, whoever it is must have a death wish. I’m ready to rip them a new one as I yank the door open only to come face to face with Potter. He pushes me back inside and follows closing the door behind him, while I am left speechless; he’s not supposed to be here.

“What the fucking hell are you doing?” I shout getting over my shock, one of the only rules of our agreement was that he stayed out of my workspace and I stayed out of his. Potter’s answer is to grab hold of my shirt in his fists and push me back until I hit the notice board on the wall. The pins stuck into it digging into several different spots but I hardly feel it as I focus on the man before me.

“You need to calm down Draco; your shitty mood is getting out of hand and pissing a lot of people off,” Potter tells me his voice low and I wonder why before remembering where we are and make an attempt to keep my voice down. I don’t want anyone overhearing us.

“Since when have I ever cared about other people?” I say rolling my eyes, “Now let me go.” I say and am surprised when he doesn’t, instead his hands tighten, stretching the fabric more and I worry it will tear.

“What about your job? Do you care about that? Because I guarantee if you keep this up you won’t have it much longer, no matter how good you are at it,” He snaps and I hate that he’s probably right. There are still plenty of people who don’t like me working here. Still, I can’t back down to him, he could tell me hippogriffs can fly and I would argue that he was wrong.

“And whose fault will it be if that happens, you’re the one that’s pissed me off so much,” I argue back because it is all Potter’s fault, everything that goes wrong in my life has always been because of him. Why the hell did I think it was a good idea to start something with him in the first place?

“Damn it, you stubborn idiot, I’m not trying to make your life harder I’m trying to help you,” Potter declares, his face inches from mine. I can feel his hot breath on my lips and can’t turn away from his eyes locked on mine.

“I don’t need your fucking help.” I retort, still fighting back because giving up is not an option, is never an option. Not for me, I refuse to be that weak.

“Stop lying to yourself Draco, can you honestly tell me that the way you’re acting is healthy? That what we were doing made everything better. You’ve needed it more and more as times gone on, needed more meetings, more pain. What happens when I can’t hit you any harder? When I can’t hurt you more? Who will you go to then Draco, guys like the one you had to use a fucking stunner on?” he says and there is a note of desperation in his voice and his eyes shine with tears as he holds onto me tighter, pressing himself closer.

“Stop this, let me go,” I say harshly, he’s too close, holding me too tight, it doesn’t hurt but I’m beginning to panic as I remember Aaron. Lifting my hands, I try and push him away, something else I haven’t done before and it feels wrong. He doesn’t move, we might be almost the same size but he’s broader and with his Auror training much stronger than me. It’s strange that I’ve never considered that before, that unlike with muggles like Aaron I can’t just hex Potter and run. That every time he’s held back, stopped when he realised I’d had enough or untied me, that it was his choice, not mine. That if he had decided not to do those things I wouldn’t have been able to stop him, and that even if I had given in and begged it still wouldn’t have mattered.

“No not until you can tell me what you want, what will make you feel better, what will take the stress away, what do you want Draco?” He snarls at me but I don’t really hear him as I’m busy freaking out, my head full with too much pressure from everything to focus on anything. Potter’s hands move, wrapping around me pulling me closer to him, my arms pinned against his chest. With one arm around my waist, he puts the other across my back and I feel his fingers on the back of my head. His fingers stroke my hair soothingly as he sways us gently and once again I’m leaning on him, letting him support me, comfort me and I still hate it but not enough to stop, not yet.

“Sometimes you need to bend a little or you will break. I don’t want you to break Draco; I don’t want to break you. Give me a chance, one month, one meeting a week to show you something better, show you just how much I can help you if you let me.” Potter whispers to me and the peace I felt a minute ago is gone and I shove him hard making him stagger back a few steps.

“No,” I say with as much anger as I can dredge up, I’m not going to let him talk me into surrendering. He lets out a groan raking his fingers through his hair in a sign of frustration I’m familiar to. In response I cross my arms and straighten my back, glaring at him.

“Why, why are you so afraid of letting me in, letting anyone in? You can’t think I’d ever really hurt you Draco, not like that. I care about you, I care about you a lot and I hope you care, at least a little, about me.” He says with his hands reaching out towards me but not touching, a wise move because I would likely shatter if he touches me right now. I’m not sure how I’m holding myself together and I pray to whichever deity will listen that Potter can’t see how affected I am by his words.

“One month, Potter. That’s it, and only because I’m getting fucking sick of your whining, now piss off,” I growl in fake annoyance when the truth is I’m panicking and pretty sure I’ve just made a massive mistake. Potter, however, lets out a huffed breath in relief and smiles at me before turning to leave only pausing long enough to tell me when I’m to meet him next. Once the door is closed I let my shoulders sag and slump back against the wall Potter had me pinned to, fuck what have I done?


	5. Safety first

“You’re late,” Potter says as he opens the door. I shrug and smirk at him as I walk past him into his house waiting for him to say something else. He doesn’t, instead, he leads me upstairs to his new playroom. This time I’m allowed to look around the room.

One wall displays an extensive selection of impact toys, everything from paddles to whips, and the smell of leather teases my nose. An exquisite bench of supple ebony leather stands proudly in the corner of the room. Opposite, a large, four poster bed covered with black silk sheets which look sinfully soft. The walls are painted a deep red and I’m tempted to tease Potter for the obvious Gryffindor colour but it gives the room a warm atmosphere so I hold my tongue for now. Glancing around I also notice plenty of rings and hooks, not just on the other walls but the ceiling and floor, including the ring my collar was attached to last time. Having satisfied my curiosity with the room I turn my attention back to Potter, who is being surprisingly quiet.

“Well, what now, are you just going to stand there staring at me and drooling?” I jeer. Potter’s eyes are dark with lust as they travel down my body.

“Before we start you need to pick a safe word,” he says and I can’t stop the snort of laughter that I make at his request, what was this, BDSM 101?

“No I don’t, there is nothing you can do that I can’t handle,” I say rolling my eyes, we’ve been doing this for a whole year and Potter always stops before I hit my breaking point. What’s the damn point of a safe word?

“Really?” Potter says the word holding a dangerous edge as he steps towards me and the air suddenly feels thick and heavy. I can almost see his magic crackling around him and his eyes are cold. I blink and when I open them again he’s back to being Potter, messy hair, stupid glasses and his dorky lopsided smile in place. Shaking my head, I remove the uneasy feeling from a moment ago before locking my eyes with Potter. He might be intimidating but I’m not afraid of him, not now, not ever. He just tilts his head at me, his smile growing wider as he continues speaking.

“Shall we see if that’s true? Pick a word Draco. Make it something silly if you want, since you’re not going to need it or you can pick a common safe word like red or…”

“Ridiculous,” I say cutting him off, I have no idea why that word popped in my head but it’s too late to take it back now. “There, I’ve picked a word.”

“A spell to defeat fear, very fitting. Are you ready to face your fears, Draco?” Potter asks stepping closer and running a finger along my jaw, using it to tip my chin up slightly. I really hate that 2 inches of height he has on me sometimes, despite being a short arse in school Potter has managed to outgrow me over the years.

“I picked it because this whole thing is ridiculous. I’m not scared of you Potter.” I say my voice full of conviction, I don’t have to lie about that, but I am worried about what he meant by me facing my fears.

“I know, it’s one of the things I like about you. I also know there are lots of things you are scared of but I promise by the time you leave here using your safe word won’t be one of them,” he says before claiming my lips in a kiss that both manages to relax and excite me. “Go bend over the bench.” He tells me, and I stay exactly where I am. Everything from my expression to my body language saying the same thing ‘make me’. Potter groans and grabs my arm dragging me towards the bench.

“I’ll deal with that next time.” He mutters under his breath and I’m sure he’s talking to himself rather than me. Once he has manhandled me into the position he wants, bent over with my legs spread apart, he vanishes my clothes. The cold leather chills my skin but I don’t pay much attention to that as Potter uses an incarcerous to bind my wrists then another to pull my elbows together, making me wince at the burn in my shoulders.

“Don’t forget your safe word; you’re going to need it,” Potter tells me as he squeezes my arse with his hands. I scoff because there is no way I’m using it, he’ll stop before I have to, I know he will. I prepare for the first blow; I do love a good spanking after all. Instead I feel a slick finger run down my crack, pausing to circle my rim, getting the tight skin wet. Confused I hold my tongue, what is Potter planning, is he going to tease me until I give in? He continues using his lube covered finger to open me up slowly, adding more fingers as his other hand slides around to stroke my hard cock. It feels amazing, the sensation of his fingers in my arse brushing my prostate and his slick hand sliding over my cock, his thumb running over the tip every so often has me close quicker than I expect.

“Come for me Draco,” Potter orders, and that’s all it takes to send me over the edge. Come shooting from me as my body tenses and I release a deep moan.

“Want to use your safe word yet?” Potter asks and I almost laugh.

“From having an orgasm, why in Salazar’s name would you think I’d use it after that?” I say mockingly and I hear Potter chuckle behind me as he starts stroking my overly sensitive cock, fingers still inside me and prodding harder against my prostate. I realise my mistake as my cock starts hardening again, painful and pleasurable, I may have been overconfident in my response.

I scream as the vibrator in my ass is pushed roughly against my prostate, my orgasm ripped from me and my cock twitches as I come dry. I'm not sure how many times I’ve come anymore. 4? Or was that number 5? My brain is too fuzzy to remember. I don’t think I can even remember my own name.

“Have you had enough Draco?” Potter asks, solving the name problem but not the other ones, such as the ache in my shoulders from my arms being bound at the elbow behind my back, or the bench I’m bent over constantly digging into my stomach and those are the milder of my pains. I whimper as the tip of a riding crop moves over the recently abused skin of my inner thigh, rising and brushing against my painful and empty balls. I whimper again as another drip of sweat or perhaps a tear falls from my face onto the small puddle already on the floor. I don’t know if I’m still crying or if I’ve run out of tears, Potter has been alternating between hits with the crop on my legs and ass and making me come for what feels like hours and I can’t keep going anymore. When the crop comes down again hitting me at the top of my legs just under my ass I scream again, the vibrator still pushed inside me moving as my muscles tense under the blow.

“Use your word Draco, because this time I’m not going to stop,” Potter warns me but saying the word means giving in, means begging, means failure. When the crop comes down again on the same spot, I decide I don’t care anymore and pant out the safe word, chanting it like a mantra if it will make this stop. The vibrator is removed quickly and my binds are gone a moment later, Potter’s hand is gently stroking my back.

“Well done Draco, you’ve done so well. Come on love, let me take care of you,” he whispers as he helps me stand, supporting my weight and being careful of my sore legs. I whimper as I try to walk, leaning more on Potter as he takes me to the bed and lays me down. I gasp as the cold sheets touch my red skin but it also feels good and soothing, relaxing into the bed I close my eyes with a sigh. Potter starts rubbing my arms, helping the blood flow and chasing away the tingles in my fingers, the entire time he’s whispering to me.

“Beautiful, you were so good Draco, took it all and more.” he praises me and a warm feeling builds in my chest hearing it, hearing the pride in his voice that’s all for me. The corners of my mouth curl upwards into a small smile as his pride becomes mine, consuming me and filling my mind, removing the stress of my job. I’m still floating on that high when a damp cloth begins cleaning the tears and sweat from my face, waiting until Potter stops I open my eyes and look at him. He smiles at me, his hand running through my soaked hair pushing it back before he leans over me and kisses me. This kiss is slow and soft, but no less enjoyable than our other ones.

“Thank you,” Potter says after pulling out of the kiss and I frown at him, I don’t understand why he’s saying thanks. Picking up on my confusion he explains his words. “For using your safe word. It isn’t just for your sake that I want you to have one. Do you know how many times I’ve worried myself sick wondering if I was taking you too far, pushing too hard? I was scared you wouldn’t say anything even if I did and I’d end up doing some serious damage to you. Using a safe word isn’t giving in, it’s not a bad thing Draco but a way you can communicate with me. I need you to communicate with me so we can both get what we want, so promise me that you will use it no matter what we’re doing. I will never be upset with you for using it; will never make you feel upset for it either. Please just promise me.” Potter asks and I can see how much he means it, the worry that still lingers in his eyes as he strokes my hair.

“Okay, I promise,” I whisper, my voice harsh and my throat sore, Potter nods and accios a glass of water, helping me lift my head to drink some of it. I’m struggling to keep my eyes open, tiredness sinking into my bones and I try to get up so I can head home and sleep. Potter pushes me back down with a frown on his face.

“Stay, sleep here for a little while, let me look after you then you can head home,” he demands and my instincts flare up, telling me to fight back, tell him I don’t need him to look after me but the bed is soft and I’m so tired. I let my eyes fall closed as he places a blanket over me, dropping a small kiss on my forehead and I think that maybe letting him look after me is ok, sometimes.


	6. The price of please

“Evening Potter,” I say with a smirk after arriving late again, he frowns but doesn’t say anything as he waves me inside and we both head upstairs.

“Strip.” He tells me once we are inside the room and I instantly become defensive at the order.

“Um no,” I say waving a hand dismissively at him and turning away from him I feign interest in the paddles hung on the wall. Potter mutters under his breath but I’m too far away to make out the words, a second later he draws his wand and points it at me. His magic covers me, removing my clothes and I glare angrily at him as I stand in the centre of the room naked.

“Put your arms up above your head,” Potter orders, ignoring the look I’m giving him. I really hate being ignored. I curl my hands into fists in anger and keep them pinned to my sides, refusing to cover myself even though I want to.

“Fuck you, Potter, I don’t have to do anything you say.” I hiss angrily, preparing for the fight that I know is coming because of my attitude. However, Potter just shakes his head and flicks his wand towards me, ropes come flying out of it wrapping around my wrists, pulling them up and attaching them to a ring in the ceiling. I pull at the ropes even though I know they won’t break and spit out a string of curses at Potter, listing his faults and insulting his appearance.

“Enough. Remember last week when I told you that I needed you to communicate with me, well this is part of that.” he begins putting his wand away and crossing his arms. “While I like your mouth 90 percent of the time, when we’re in here I don’t want to hear it. Outside this room feel free to speak however you want even to me, I actually enjoy our banter but I’m sick of you mouthing back at me every time I ask you to do something. I’m also growing bored with the string of insults that come out of your mouth when I’m giving you what you want. You don’t have to pick a bloody fight with me, just ask me.” he finishes and I understand every word he’s said. A small part of me wants to do what he wants but I can’t seem to curb my mouth.

“And why should I do that, when it’s so much fun winding you up. You must understand it’s been a hobby of mine since childhood and I’ve almost perfected it into an art form.” I say with a mocking tone, despite there being a lot of truth to my words.

“Merlin, you sure do like to test me, love, but you’re not getting anything from me unless you ask for it,” Potter says and I try not to blush at the pet name. Would it really be so bad? It would be a change, something I'm not used to but maybe Potter’s right about this being what I need. While I’m still thinking this Potter begins to talk again.

“Either you learn some manners or I am going to have to use extreme measures and remove your right to speak using a modified silencing spell. The only word you will be able to say is your safe word. Perhaps then you’ll think about what you’re saying but I really don’t want to use that method because I think it’s demeaning for a submissive and as I’ve already said I like your voice. I’m not trying to turn you into someone you’re not Draco. Bend not break remember, I need you to be more open with me about what you want and I would prefer if you did so politely rather than swearing at me, at least most of the time.” Potter says and I hate that he sounds so reasonable about it, what happened to the Potter that use to solve everything with his fists and not his words. Why is everything so complicated, the idea of losing my voice completely terrifies me, it’s who I am. All Potter is asking for is me to be polite, I can do that, have in fact been taught to do that so it shouldn’t be that difficult. Taking a deep breath, I push down my instincts to fight with Potter, a long time habit that I’ve never tried to break. Perhaps it’s time I do.

“Very well Potter,” I say making my tone as pleasant as possible and watch a large smile spread across his face, the sight of it makes me feel pleased.

“Thank you Draco,” he says walking closer to me, eyes trailing over my exposed skin, “What would you like love? Pain or pleasure? Tell me what you want,” he says licking his lips.

“I want you to suck my cock,” I answer with the first thing that pops in my head and I want to curse; I was supposed to be trying not to pick a fight. When Potter sinks to his knees in front of me with a smile I’m shocked.

“Say please and I’ll consider it.” He teasingly says before puffing a breath of warm air on my rapidly hardening cock.

“Please.” The word slips out of my mouth without conscious thought because all I’m thinking with is my cock that is so close to Potter’s warm mouth. He sticks his tongue out licking the tip of my cock, a gentle touch that makes me push my hips forward for more.

“Now try asking nicely.” He says blowing on the now wet tip cooling the spit he left behind. My annoyance begins to rise at his demand and I want to swear at him but I bite my tongue.

“Please Potter,” I say instead and am rewarded with him wrapping his hand around my cock, pulling back the foreskin as he takes the head into his mouth giving it a gentle suck and I moan at the warm wetness. Lifting his head again Potter looks up at me and the sight of him on his knees looking up at me makes me twitch in his hand.

“Think you could try using my actual name, Draco?” he asks and my mind goes crazy, I’ve never called him by name. He's always been Potter to me. First names are for family, friends, people I care about…and I realise that Potter does fit into one of those three categories.

“Please Harry,” I say, Potter’s face breaks out into a large smile and his eyes seem to brighten. He keeps them locked with mine as he leans forward taking more of me into his mouth. His cheeks hollow slightly as he sucks bobbing his head moving from the shaft to the tip. His hand is stroking what isn’t in his mouth and I moan getting lost in the pleasure until he stops.

“Tell me what you want Draco. Ask me to take you deeper, to suck harder, slower or faster,” Potter says before taking almost half of my cock into his mouth, making me gasp. I don’t know if I can do that, there’s a different between growling and swearing at Potter to fuck me harder and begging him nicely to suck me faster. Begging has never been something I’ve been comfortable doing, my pride unwilling to tolerate that sort of behaviour unless completely necessary. My cock quickly decides that right now it is very necessary.

“Please…deeper.” I manage to get out, groaning loudly when Potter opens his mouth wider, letting me slip further in. Bobbing his head as he sucks and licks, my cock brushing the back of his throat. If my mind wasn’t too consumed by lust I’d wonder where Potter learned to suck cock but I’m getting close to coming already, it’s been a while since the last time someone has given me a blow job.

“Please Harry more…faster…deeper. I’m close.” I tell him the words gasped and moaned between panted breaths as I rock my hips into his mouth, his hand on my hip the only thing that’s stopping me thrusting forward.

“Fuck...Harry,” I cry as he takes me deeper, hitting the back of his throat as he sucks harder before pulling back and doing it again. He’s moving quicker and I can feel my balls tighten as my orgasm builds until I come hard.

“Harry.” I moan as I coat his tongue with my come and he swallows before licking my sensitive tip clean. I’m still trying to catch my breath, my wrists aching from the pressure being put on them by the ropes holding me up since my legs feel unsteady. Potter is standing in a moment, arms around me for support as he vanishes the ropes. I sag into him, no longer caring about the comfort I get from being in his arms; I let him hold me until I’m able to stand on my own again. Only as I begin to pull back do I realise he’s still hard and feeling in a generous mood, I whisper into his ear.

“Please, can I suck you?” He responds with a groan. but asks to fuck my mouth instead. I’ve always liked it when Potter gags me on his cock. The thought causing my cock to stir again.

Afterward, he wipes the tears from my face with the gentlest of touches, pressing small kisses to my swollen lips and telling me how good I am. Which more than makes up for my now sore throat and the fact he made me say please.


	7. Balancing Act

I arrive on time for our next meeting in an effort to be polite, the massive grin that splits Potter’s face when he answers the door making me feel far more pleased than it should. Since I already know the way to the room I head upstairs leaving Potter to follow, swaying my hips a little more than necessary as I do, because I can’t help winding him up just a little. Standing in the room once again, Potter gives me a moment before addressing me.

“Kneel Draco,” he says pointing at a spot in the centre of the room where a collar and chain are already waiting. Seeing the collar, I instantly stiffen, my muscles tightening in annoyance and my eye’s narrowing in hatred at the object before moving onto Potter’s face. I only just manage to hold my tongue, breathing deeply and choosing my words with care.

“Sorry, but no,” I say my tone sharper than I intended, my anger obviously not as well controlled as I’d thought it was. Potter’s own anger comes out at my tone, not as hard as it used to but I know him well enough to see his displeasure.

“Why are you fighting me again? Why are you being so defensive suddenly?” he asks running his hand through his thick, messy hair.

“I’m not defensive,” a lie that anyone with a brain can see through and Potter obviously does as he rolls his eyes at me.

“Yes you are, maybe not so much with your words anymore, but your entire body language is screaming that you’re preparing to fight. I don’t understand and I need you to tell me, more than just no Draco.” I hesitate, for a moment and decide it is only fair to answer, Potter can’t be expected to read my mind despite it sometimes feeling like he can.

“I fucking hate that collar.” I spit, not bothering to censor my disgust as I sneer towards the band of black leather. Potter looks shocked for a second, his eyes going from me to the collar before he moves forward and bends down to retrieve it. Releasing it from the chain, he raises holding it in his hand he walks up to me.

“This collar?” he asks, holding it up towards my face and I fix a cold glare at it.

“Why? Please explain it to me Draco.” he pleads with me but I’m not sure I can or that I want to. It would mean revealing things I try not to think too hard about, about why I do these things, how I feel about them. However, Potter’s eyes are begging me for an answer and I find it hard to refuse him.

“I’m not a bloody crup; I’m not your pet, Potter.” I snap turning my face away; my anger isn’t for him but rather the collar in his hand and what it means. His free hand lifts and cups my cheek, turning me back to face him.

“I know you’re not. You’re my submissive, my Draco, my love.” He says softly and I am left speechless by his words, sure that my eyes are wide in the shock I can’t hide.

“Is that what you think this means? That wearing this makes you less in some way, that it makes you weak?” he asks, voice still gentle as if he’s worried about what my reaction will be to his words.

Yes, my mind answers but I can’t bring myself to say it out loud, I’m too ashamed to voice something that I hate about myself. That I fight against him so hard because I’m afraid of being weak while at the same time I want to be. By pushing him into taking control, I can shift the blame onto him, make him the reason for my own weakness and benefit from the enjoyment I gain with letting go, from not having to be in control for a few damn minutes.

“You are not weak Draco; you are one of the strongest people I know,” Potter says using his thumb to stroke my cheekbone and I wonder if he can, in fact, read my mind or maybe just my face. I feel open and exposed as he stares at me, my mind screaming at me to stand straighter, to lift my chin, to sneer and scowl and lash out with words more deadly than the killing curse. I start to shift and Potter drops the collar wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, my head tucked down under his as he whispers quickly into my ear.

“Don’t. Please don’t push me away Draco. Just listen to me, listen to my words.” My hands rise to push him away but instead, I find myself holding on to him, fingers gripping his shirt tightly.

“Submitting is not a sign of weakness, giving that amount of control to another is an act of bravery and not one I think I could ever do. There is a balance to this. You should know that already but I wonder if you ever bothered to learn what it really means to be in this type of relationship.” I pull back from Potter’s grasp and he lets me but keeps his hands on me and I’m glad for the support.

“What do you mean?” I ask feeling confused. Potter doesn’t answer right away. Pulling me over to the bed he sits, tugging me down beside him and placing an arm around my waist.

“Okay, a Submissive gives control to the Dom right? In return, the Dom gives the Sub pain, pleasure, protection, whatever they need. It’s not a one-sided arrangement, the Submissive gives something and the Dom responses by giving something back, something of equal value. Imagine balancing a set of scales or trading for something, actually forget that example it makes you sound like a prostitute or something. My point is a Sub gives up control and their Dominant becomes responsible for taking care of them and of meeting their needs. Giving your control to another should never be seen as a weakness or something to feel ashamed about, it’s a gift, one that is priceless and any decent Dominant should know that and treat it as such. Do you understand?” Potter asks turning to look at me; I look away and bite my lip as I think over his words.

I’ve never seen it the way he described it, always felt that wanting pain and someone to dominate me was a sign that I was weak in some way, that there was something fundamentally wrong with me to enjoy something like that. It was just a kink, one I discovered thanks to a previous boyfriend losing his temper and being rough with me. I’d never looked into the dynamics of it, I just continued to seek it out the way I had then. Pushing people until they pushed back however that didn’t always work so I made my agreement with Potter knowing he could give me what I wanted. Maybe that’s why I’m having trouble seeing it differently after so long thinking of it as agreement and not a relationship.

“Explain how the scales balance?” I ask because I need more information, wondering if there is a way to remove the shame that left me feeling dirty after our meetings once the high of the pain and pleasure has faded.

“A Submissive is not less than a Dominant, they give control over willingly, in most cases," he says giving me a small smile, “they also have the power to take back that control at any point using a safe word. A Dominant might be the one giving the orders and directing the other, but they never have complete control. It’s why Dominants want to take care of their Subs because they allow their Dom's that privilege. Why do you think that the first thing I did when you agreed to try things my way was to have you choose a safe word? I wanted you to have that control, to know that whatever we were doing was your decision in the end and not mine. A Sub in any good BDSM relationship will always have more power than the Dom.” He finishes and I find myself surprised by his logic, why had I never considered it that way.

I realise it’s because that isn’t how my agreement with Potter works, I had told him to take my control, demand my submission and while a part of me knew that he would stop if I asked, I was always so embarrassed by my desires that I never dared say no or stop. In fact, by fighting against him the way I had and continually pushing him, I made myself weaker, not stronger as I’d always believed. Fighting and pushing so he would take control, proving he was stronger than me each time he did rather than giving control to him because I’m strong enough to allow him that control, that I’m not scared or threatened by submitting.

“Oh,” is the only thing I can think to say, there’s so much going on in my head, things I need to take the time to really consider and decisions to make about what I should do next. What do I want? Potter has asked me that question over and over and only now am I beginning to understand why even if I don’t yet know the answer.

“Draco, are you ok?” Potter asks, concern clear in his tone and written openly on his face and I realise that my own expression is just as open. With anyone else such a thing would have me throwing up all my usual defences, challenging them to dare say anything while I buried my shame at letting them see how I’m really feeling. But this is Potter…Harry who has seen me at my very lowest and is still even now looking at me like I'm the most important thing in the world.

“Yes I’m ok; I have a lot on my mind and several things to think about.” Harry relaxes next to me at my confession and smiles before placing a kiss on my cheek.

“Take your time. We can leave doing anything else today, I don’t think you’re in the right frame of mind to enjoy it and I’d rather you did.” He says and I know he means it because that emotion I’ve never been able to name is back in his eyes, only now I know what it is…it's love. He did all this, is trying so hard to help me because he cares about me, he loves me and I find that helps settle my mind a little. Taking a deep breath, I collect every bit of courage I have and ask for something I never have before.

“Can…can I stay here for a little while with you before I go?” My voice is purposely quiet as I say this and shame makes my chest feel tight, breathing hard and my face flush. Harry kisses my cheek again and my chest loosens a little, despite everything I was still afraid he would mock me for my request. I turn into his side, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes I let the thump of his heart calm my own, his scent to chase away my nerves and his arm around me to sooth my brittle pride.


	8. All in the mind

After my conversation with Pot…Harry at our last meeting it was obvious that my limited knowledge of this type of…relationship or whatever it was, is an issue that I should have dealt with sooner. While it irks me that I have been shunning useful information out of misplaced pride and shame at my desires, it doesn't mean that I can’t correct my mistake now. What I need to do is research and a great deal of it. Unfortunately, the Malfoy library, while being vast, filled with a large number of rare books on almost every subject, did not contain a single book on bondage. This means I had to expand my search for answers into the muggle world; somewhere I still wasn’t overly comfortable being, apart from when I had frequented the clubs. The easiest solution was for me to send a house elf out to procure the books I want from muggle libraries and bookshops. Of course, I have the elf return the books once I have read them, except a few that I wish to study in more detail. Some of the pictures really are quite fascinating. So for the week before my last meeting with Harry, the last one I had agreed to do his way, I spent every free moment reading whatever I could on the subject of BDSM, from erotic literature to guides and manuals.

I learnt about pain sluts and pet play, about mannerisms and the appropriate way to address your Dom which apparently is not calling them an idiotic bastard. I learnt about the pride a submissive could feel from pleasing their dominant, something I’d had a taste of recently with Harry and found enjoyable. I discovered rules and contracts, boundaries for safety that highlighted just how reckless my past behaviour had been, how destructive.

For the first time, I consider the damage I have done to Harry with my actions, the difficult position and stress I put on him in my quest to deal with my own emotions. Harry had been right about me being out of control and with a new level of understanding, I planned to fix the problem and strive to let Harry take control rather than fight to keep hold of it. That isn't to say that I have accepted everything about my submissiveness, even for me that would be an unrealistic and unreachable goal but many of my inner demons have been silenced. Now, all that is left to do is put it into practice, a test that I'm not really prepared for or confident I can pass but my fear won't stop me from trying, not this time.

Once again I arrive on time for my meeting with Potter, I mean Harry, that is still something I'm struggling to get used to, along with a lot of other things. However, my nerves at being back here again settle slightly when Harry opens the door and smiles at me.

“Evening Harry,” I say calmly, even if I feel anything but that at the moment.

“Draco, how are you?” he asks as he moves to let me inside, which I give him a nod of thanks for.

“Better thank you,” I reply the strangeness of us being polite to each other resulting in a sense of tension filling the air. Harry is likely apprehensive I will begin swearing angrily at him at any moment and I'm worried that I will end up doing just that despite my resolve to avoid it.

I manage to keep myself from jumping when Harry takes my hand leading me upstairs. Letting go once we are in the room, he turns to face me.

“What do you want Draco?” That question again, one that has haunted my thoughts for days and now Harry expects me to have found an answer.

“I don’t know, not completely or not yet. I know what I don’t want; I don’t want to fight anymore. Honestly, it’s exhausting, even with my extensive vocabulary there are only so many ways for me to call you an idiot. Sorry.” I say quickly as I realise I’ve let my tongue slip. Dropping my eyes to the floor, something I’ve read is a sign of respect for a Dom. Harry, however, doesn’t seem too bothered by my slip, letting out a chuckle and lifting my head to look at me.

“You’ve been doing some reading then, relax Draco. I don’t expect you to be a perfect little sub acting like a robot; I like your snarky mouth, just in small doses. If you stopped completely you wouldn’t be you anymore and that would make me very unhappy.” Harry says softly as he grins at me but I just feel confused, isn’t that the point of all this, for me to behave better, more submissive.

“I’m confused, I don’t know what to do anymore,” I admit, pushing down the shame that tries to rise from doing so.

“All you have to do is listen to me, let me take care of you. I know that's asking a lot and there will be times when you’re going to be cheeky or bratty which is fine because you’re human. You are also just beginning to learn more about yourself and what you want, that takes time even for someone as clever as you, okay?” he says and I find myself feeling flattered by his complement of my intelligence.

“Okay,” I answer feeling more comfortable with the situation now I have a frame to work within. I have been so tense thinking I have to hold my tongue at all times and afraid that I'll fail that I’ve been on edge all day.

“Strip,” Harry says firmly and instantly my hands curl into fists and a small part of my mind screams no, a knee jerk reaction I have been prepared for and one I slowly overcome after a few moments. Harry doesn’t say anything at my delayed response; standing before me he crosses his arms and waits patiently for me to begin removing my clothes. Embarrassment building in me with each piece of clothing I remove, usually Potter would vanish my clothes with his magic or roughly push them aside if he’s in a hurry. I understand why he has told me to strip, that removing the clothing myself at his command is a sign of my willingness to submit, offering myself to him and that thought makes a shiver go down my spine and my cock stir. Finally, the last piece of clothing is removed and I stand before him, eyes lowered out of the shame I can’t completely shake off.

“Beautiful,” he whispers in the silent room making me lift my head to look at him, “I’ve always thought so but I figured if I ever told you that I’d receive a nasty hex for it.” There is a small smirk on his face and my immediate thought is that he is mocking me, but his eyes never stop moving over my body and I hear the teasing tone in his voice that allows me to respond by teasing him back.

“I still might, if you don’t say it again,” I say with a smirk of my own and just a little bit of a challenge.

“Later, maybe. Right now I want you to kneel.” Again it takes me a second to fight off my reaction to being given an order, but I manage it quicker this time and gracefully sink to my knees. Head tilted back so I can still look at his eyes, exposing my throat in an animalistic show of submission.

“Well done,” Potter says and once again I feel pleased with Harry’s praise, it stirs my desire in a way that is slower than when I experienced pain. “Now close your eyes.” He says and without a second thought, my eyes fall closed. I feel him move around me and it takes all of my control not to open my eyes and look at him, to keep my shoulders from lifting with discomfort.

“Relax,” he says again to me and I feel ropes begin to wrap around my body, sliding like rough scaled snakes over my chest, my arms, my legs. I can feel them tighten, holding me together, wrists strapped to my thighs, elbows to the side of my body, ankles tied with ropes that are pulled between my legs, on either side of my cock and balls, to a collar of rope that sits loosely around my neck. I stay still, concentrating on keeping my breathing even. I’m beginning to panic at the restraints, not because the ropes are too tight or are painful but because I’ve never been so securely trapped.

“Open your eyes Draco look at me.” Harry’s voice cuts through me, pulling me back to the room as I lock my eyes on him crouching before me. “Breathe, tell me how you're feeling.”

“Trapped…scared.” I pant out; too frazzled to even think of lying at this moment, as a thin layer of sweat begins to cover my skin chilling me.

“You don’t have to be scared, you’re safe, I’m here and I’ve got you. Don’t think about the ropes, think about me, look at me, listen to my voice, the ropes don’t matter.” He says softly, gently and I focus on his face, on the timber of his voice, deep and soothing. My panic begins to subside as Harry continues his monologue, pulling my attention from the ropes that wrap around me.

“The ropes are a symbol of your stress, of the pressures that weigh on you. They don’t matter so you can ignore them, the only thing you have to think about is what I’m doing,” he says as he reaches out with a hand, a fingertip ghosting down my cheek, his hand spreading out and pressing harder as he moves it down my chest. “Close your eyes, empty your mind, think of nothing but my hand on you, me touching you. I don’t want you to say anything, I want you to breathe and relax and feel.” He continues and I close my eyes, his hand on my chest, his thumb brushing over my nipple holding me in place, anchoring me. His hand moves lower and I forget about the ropes as he strokes over my cock, stirring it back to hardness after my trepidation.

Gripping me in a loose fist he slowly strokes me, so fucking slowly and I want to spit something insulting at him so his hand will tighten will move faster. I hold myself back, focusing on the barely -there touch, the sound of my breathing, faster than normal with my desire, Harry’s breaths slow and calm still, the chill of the air on my skin and the beginnings of pain in my knees from being in this position.

“Relax Draco, don’t think about anything, let your mind wander, I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere,” Harry says as his hand disappears and I want to whimper at the loss but I do as he asks, my mind no longer flying off in different directions is only thinking about one thing, Harry, and his presence that I can still sense. My breathing slows to match his pace and everything thing grows hazy as I begin to sink into a light daze. The ropes nothing more than a vague feeling and even that begins to fade as I sink deeper into my own mind. I don’t know how much time has passed as I kneel here on the cusp between awake and asleep, my mind silent and blank before Harry’s voice rouses me.

“Draco, time to come back love.” He says and I emerge back into the room, my eyes blinking at the light that seems suddenly bright even as dim as it is, I can feel the ropes falling from me and I feel dizzy for a second but Harry’s hands are on my shoulders holding me in place. We stay like that for a while until the ache in my legs begins to cut through my still hazy brain. I winch as I try and shift, my muscles stiff and unresponsive at first but with Harry’s help, I manage to stand and stagger over to the bed and sit down. Harry begins rubbing my legs the way he did my arms aiding the blood flow and it feels amazing, and I fall back onto the bed and enjoy it.

“How do you feel?” Harry asks and I respond with a hum of contentment, I feel calm and sleepy the way I sometimes do after our meeting where Harry used to beat me until my brain shut down to handle the pain. This is better, my discomfort has gone thanks to Harry’s hands and the shame that sometimes comes afterward for letting myself be knocked around doesn’t surface.

“Pain isn’t always the answer Draco,” Harry tells me and I’m forced to agree, as he moves me into the bed properly, covering me with the blanket.

“Do you want a drink or something to eat?” he asks and I shake my head, I don’t want to talk and risk coming out of the pleasant mood I’m in. Harry bends down; kissing my lips in a sweet kiss and pushing my fringe back off my forehead.

“I’ll let you get some sleep or just rest; you can leave when you’re ready.” As he rises, my hand reaches out and snags his jumper and I tug him back down towards me.

“Stay,” I whisper. I don’t want him to go, want him to stay close to me, “stay with me.” Harry smiles and goes to lay on the blanket next to me but I pull it back, inviting him to climb in next to me. He looks shocked for a second then he grins that lopsided smile of his at me as he joins me, arms wrapped around each other, I slip into a shallow doze. .


	9. Decisions and details

I awaken slowly to the feeling of a hand carding through my hair and I can’t help smiling at the pleasant sensation before I remember where I am and open my eyes. Harry is led next to me, a smile stretched across his face.

“Hello, do you know you look very sweet when you’re asleep, almost like a child.” He whispers a gentle tease in his tone. I roll my eyes at him and attempt to untangle our limbs so I can rise. Harry, however, refuses to release me, keeping me snuggled in his arms.

“Bite me, Potter,” I snap, I’m always grumpy when I wake up and in no mood to be teased by the prat.

“Tempting, I know how much you enjoy it when I bite you,” he says and as if to prove his point he moves closer to nip at my still bare shoulder. I let out a small gasp at the brief flash of pain, my cock responding to it by stirring against my leg.

“I should go,” I say. I’ve already stayed longer than I usually do and I’m growing uncomfortable being this close to Harry when we’re not doing a scene. However, Harry once again keeps me in place and starts speaking, attracting my attention.

“Relax; neither of us has work tomorrow so there’s no need to rush off, besides we have to talk.” And the serious tone in his voice has worry spiralling through me and I now feel the opposite of relaxed.

“Talk about what?” I ask, frowning at Harry.

“What you want to do now? My month is up so now you need to make a decision.” He asks me and I frown harder as I try and think of an answer. I know that I want to continue this, want to do it right this time but more than that I don’t know, I haven’t worked out all the details. As I tend to do when I’m unsure about something I turn the question back on Harry.

“What do you want?” as the words leave my mouth I realise that I’ve never asked him that before, I’d always been more focused on what I wanted to care about his desires. Damn, I’d been a selfish asshole. Well, not anymore.

“I want you; want you all to myself because I really am not a fan of sharing in case you didn’t notice,” Harry says with a chuckle and I feel a little guiltily for deliberately trying to make him jealous after my terrible experiences with John and Aaron.

“I want to keep looking after you and giving you what you want but not the way it was before. I want a real relationship and a real contract, not an agreement, so I can stop worrying myself sick over whether I’m taking things too far or that at any moment you’re going to walk away.” He says and I can hear the nervousness in his voice, Harry doesn’t get nervous, not in all the years I’ve known him.

“A real relationship?” I say confused, my mind spinning. I hadn’t dated in years, not since I was 19 and it had been a complete disaster.

“Yes, I’d like to see you outside of a bedroom. I want us to go out for a meal or to see a quidditch game or just stay in and watch a film cuddled up on the sofa.” He says the nervousness gone and replaced with fondness as he speaks.

“I’m not sure that would be a good idea, I’m not the easiest person to get along with, and I’ll be rude and…” my words trail off as Harry starts laughing and I shoot him a dark look.

“I do know you Draco, I know exactly what you’re like and if you haven’t managed to chase me off yet do you really think that you can if we started dating?” he asks raising an eyebrow at me. I bite my lip as I consider his words and can’t fault his logic, we’d done some pretty nasty things to each other and yet we still managed to start something, would taking it out of the bedroom really be so bad?

“I suppose for once you may be right, it’s obvious you’re too obsessed with me to know better and run,” I say cheekily and smirking at Harry, who shakes his head in amusement at me. “You also mentioned a contract; do you mean a written BDSM contract?”

“Maybe not as formal as some but yes,” he says nodding his head. “I’d like to know at least what your limits are or even just your likes and dislikes. I had no idea you hated the collar until you told me.”

“I don’t hate it, I hated what I thought it meant, how it made me feel,” I admit, at the time the collar had been a hard truth about what my position in our agreement was; now I’m not sure how I feel about it which is what I tell Harry. He frowns for a second in thought before rising out of the bed and I instantly miss his warmth next to me.

“I have an idea, I think trying to get you to sit and write out all your kinks or non-kinks would be embarrassing so instead we’re going to do things a little differently.” There’s a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he speaks and I can’t help but be intrigued. Certainly thinking and writing about what I enjoy would be difficult and would likely awaken the shame I’m trying to move past.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed,” he commands before he grabs his wand from off the bed and summons a piece of parchment and a quill. Perplexed I do as he asks, a blush spreading to my cheeks as I arrange myself, facing the headboard arse towards where Harry stands.

“I’m going to say a kink; I want you to answer yes, no or don’t know. For each of the different answers, there will be a reward so whatever answer you give will earn you something. Hopefully, that will distract you from getting embarrassed or over thinking which is a bad habit of yours.” He says as I turn my head to the side and watch him head over to the bench to the left of the bed, placing the parchment down he spells the quill to write by itself and moves to kneel behind me on the bed. “Any objections before we start?” he asks and I hear the quill scratching across the paper, having to only give a one-word answer would mean that I don’t have to consider the reasons as much and I’m curious about what my rewards will be.

“No,” I reply and again the quill moves writing down my words.

“Let’s start with something easy, spanking?” he says and it doesn’t take me a second to answer yes. I, however, wasn’t expecting the hand that came down on my arse, the shock making me cry out. The five blows he gives me aren’t hard, not by my standards but they leave a pleasant tingle of discomfort behind.

“How about something we haven’t done before, pet play?” I can almost hear his amusement at the suggestion as I growl out a no. I’m not a fucking pet and have no interest in playing at being one. I expect more spanks but instead, I feel Harry’s hand curl around my side to wrap around my half hard cock stroking it roughly five times before he stops drawing his hand back and leaving me now fully hard.

“Now something we haven’t tried and I don’t already know what your answer is, wax play?” Harry says and I take a moment to think it over, I’d read about the kink during my research and while I'm interested in the pain aspect the idea of having anything burning that close to my skin brought back some unpleasant memories.

“I don’t know.” I finally answer and I feel Harry’s hand’s on my arse cheeks, pulling them apart before running his tongue over my exposed arsehole, his tongue swirling around the rim a few times before he pulls back and I canter my hips back chasing the feeling and seeking more.

“Patience. Once we finish listing kinks, I’ll rim you open and then fuck your greedy little hole ok.” He tells me and I moan at the idea as my balls tighten from the wave of desire that roars through me.

Harry continues stating different kinks, rewarding me with spanks, strokes and licks for each answer I give as either yes, no or I don’t know. By the end, there is choking, bondage, all forms of impact play, dirty talk, praise and face fucking that I’ve answered yes to. Age play, pet play, humiliation, blood play and watersports are the ones that are a definite no. What really surprises me is how many kinks I’m unsure about. Things like cross-dressing would have never been something I would have considered before as I would have perceived them as shameful, much like wearing a collar, which is now in the I don’t know category. While others are on that list simply because they are things I have never tried before, like double penetration or fisting. A few of them are on that list because they make me feel uneasy but never the less excite me in some way, like gags or exhibitionism.

“I have to admit some of your answers surprised me but it’ll be a lot of help in the future. I’m also glad we agree on the things you don’t like; I honestly would have been concerned if you’d said yes to blood play.” Harry finishes and a heavy silence fills the room and I’m sure I know what he’s thinking about.

“I forgave you for that, you know that right?” I have to ask because Harry is being too quiet as he runs a hand softly down my back, where I know more scars rest, ones that I didn’t get from him. None are from any of my past lovers but the results of accidents or the war, which isn’t something we have spoken about ever and I have no intention of bringing all of it up now. What happened is in the past and doesn’t matter anymore.

“Forget about it Potter or I’m leaving and taking my gorgeous arse with me since you no longer seem interested in fucking it.” When his hands clamp down on my hips, preventing me from carrying out my threat I know that he has been distracted from thinking about the war, for now at least.

“You’re not going anywhere love; I’m not done with you yet.” He snarls before I feel his tongue against my already wet rim, he doesn’t tease this time instead he pushes the tip of his tongue inside me. Removing it only for a moment before thrusting it back in, stretching the tight muscle of my sphincter, opening me up, hopefully for his cock.

I moan as he eats my arse roughly, the wet noises only heightening my arousal as I push back trying to get him deeper. I’m panting and my cock is leaking when he stops and inserts two lubricated fingers, pushing them deeper to prod my prostate and making my back arch as I groan. He’s stretching me quickly, scissoring his fingers to make me loosen and it stings a little but I enjoy the small amount of pain.

When he’s satisfied that I won’t be injured he replaces his fingers with his cock, the head pushing inside the still snug opening. I will my body to relax, to let him sink deeper and breathe through the burning that always comes from being penetrated. Once he begins to move the burning will lessen, but for now I relish in the pain while he fills me. Buried deep inside me he pauses to give me time to adjust, but I’m feeling impatient from his earlier teasing and rimming so I rock forward and then push myself back onto his cock, the pain making me hiss. His hands tighten on my hips stopping me from doing it again, his fingertips digging in hard enough I know I’ll be left with bruises from them.

“No Draco, we’re going at my pace, not yours.” A demand that would have usually triggered my stubborn pride and resulted in me spewing insults to make him angry enough to fuck me fast and hard. I press my lips together and hold my body still; I don’t fight against his hold, not this time, this time I submit.

“Good boy,” Harry whispers leaning further over my back so he can scatter kisses and bites across my skin. I want to press up into them, encourage him to bite harder but the thrill of his praise keeps me submissive to his whims. Slowly he begins to rock his hips, short slow thrusts into my wet hole, hitting my prostate every time he is completely inside me. I moan and gasp at the sensations as my cock slaps against my stomach and brings more pleasure.

“That’s right, take it Draco, love the way you feel wrapped around my cock, so hot and wet. Beg me Draco; beg me to fuck you, to let you come.” Harry says his voice deep with desire and his breathing as uneven as mine.

“Please…fuck me…fuck me hard.” I plead as sweat is beading on my face, my hair damp flopping over my eyes that are squeezed shut in bliss. Harry, hearing my pleas, thrusts harder drawing back further before ramming forward; there is nothing slow or gentle about the way he’s fucking me now and I cry out as my orgasm builds. A hand wraps around my cock, holding on tightly and stopping me from coming all over the sheet below me. I whimper, my cock aches and I need to come, need it like oxygen.

“Ask for it Draco, ask me to let you come,” Harry growls, his hand still gripping my cock as he pounds into me harder and faster. I collapse onto my chest as my arms give out at the sensations that are overpowering me and the change in angle lets Harry hit my prostate directly so I scream out in pleasure. He slows just enough that I can suck in a deep breath, fill my lungs so that I can speak.

“pleasepleaseletmecomeHarrypleaseplease.” I say quickly the words flowing together into an unintelligible mess, that thankfully he is able to understand. He loosens his hand and with one more thrust and a rough stroke of my cock I’m coming. My orgasm racing through me, stealing my breath and ability to think, he thrusts a few more times and I’m only slightly aware of it before he stiffens behind me and lets out a groan as he finds his own release.

We stay in that position for a few minutes as we both try and catch our breath, waiting for our hearts to stop racing. Eventually, Harry pulls away from me and I can feel his come trickle out of my hole, running down to my balls before dripping onto the sheet. I shiver at the sensation and then drop onto my side, eyes closed as I hold onto my post orgasm bliss; they open as a hand pushes my hair back. Harry is sitting next to me and smiling down at me, I smile back until he bends down and claims my mouth in a fierce kiss, that if I wasn’t already out of breath, I would be now. Merlin that feels good and I hum my approval as his lips meet mine and his tongue explores my mouth. It ends far sooner than I want but I don’t have the strength to grab Harry and pull him back down.

“I love you,” he says and my heart stops before flipping in my chest. My eyes are wide with shock, letting me see his eyes dim as he begins to look away. Using strength I didn't have a moment ago I reach up for his face and I wait until he is looking at me again.

“I love you, too,” I say and wonder if the look of joy on his face is possibly the best thing I’ve ever seen.


	10. A permanent fixture

I glance up at the clock in the ministry’s atrium and smile slightly, Harry’s shift would finish soon and then we could go out for dinner together. With that thought I can’t help but shake my head at the situation I’m currently in, waiting for my boyfriend and looking forward to spending the evening together eating a nice meal.

When I had made my agreement with Potter two years ago I never in a million years would have expected this to be the outcome, which just proves that anything involving Harry always ends surprisingly.

Speaking of surprises, Harry had told me earlier this morning that he has something special planned for tonight after dinner and I’ve been half-hard all day thinking of the delicious possibilities. Before I could once again get lost in dirty thoughts, I spot Harry making his way over to me, already changed out of his Auror robes into something more casual and muggle. I let my eyes roam up his body as he walks closer, from the strong legs encased in dark denim, to the trim waist that I love to wrap my long legs around, then further up to admire the broad shoulders that I often grip tightly, and finally his lopsided smile that still makes my heart flip when I see it.

“Hello love, I hope you don’t mind but Ron and Hermione are joining us for dinner,” Harry says after giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

“Well since you’ve already said yes to them joining us there’s not much point in me complaining is there.” I sass, rolling my eyes at Harry, showing that some things haven’t changed at all, apart from Harry just chuckling at my tone instead of flying into a rage.

“True but that’s not going to stop you from doing it anyway,” he says teasingly knowing that I don’t really mind eating with his friends, Hermione at least is intelligent enough to have a conversation with.

“Not usually but I need to speak with Hermione anyway so I’ll let it slide this time. I’ve found a few discrepancies in some of the reports from the muggle liaison department; I have a suspicion that one of them is using memory altering charms on muggles without proper clearance.” I say and watch as Harry’s smile disappears being replaced by a frown.

“Shouldn’t you be talking to me about that, if someone’s doing that then it’s a matter for the Aurors?” He says and his voice takes on a seriousness that only comes out when he’s discussing work or bossing me around, and I have to force myself not to react to it.

“Not yet, I want to have Hermione help me gather evidence and begin building a legal case before you swoop in for the arrest. If you do it now with only my suspicions as proof the chances of a conviction are nil.” I reason, trying to get my mind on work and not how attractive Harry is when he goes into Auror mode.

“Alright, I trust your judgement on this, just keep me updated.” He says with a shrug.

“Of course I will. And you should always trust me, I’m brilliant at what I do,” I say with a smirk, which slips off my face as Harry claims my mouth in a rough, open-mouthed kiss, pulling a moan from me. The moment, however, is ruined by the sound of what I originally assumed to be a Jarvey being choked.

Breaking the kiss, I turn towards the noise and find an older wizard, glaring angrily at us while muttering loudly. I turn away from Harry and step towards the gentleman with a shark-like smile, ignoring Harry’s quiet ‘oh boy’ behind me.

“Excuse me, is there a problem?” I say and anyone that knows me would instantly be worried by my sweet tone. The man, however, puffs his chest out which only makes his stomach stick out further as he continues to glare.

“Yes, this is the ministry of magic. A respectable place, not somewhere for your disgusting behaviour. I should have you removed from here at once.” He says gruffly and my smile drops and is replaced with a sneer.

“That would be a very stupid thing to do and I’ve got 3 reasons why. One, I am Draco fucking Malfoy.” I feel satisfied when his eyes widen in fear at my name, “Two, I am the head of the ministry's administration department, meaning I am the one in charge of keeping this place respectable,” the man’s face has gone white now as I continue to speak in a sharp tone, “and finally three, if I want to kiss my boyfriend I’ll do it wherever the hell I please, you got that.” I finish and the man can only bob his head in agreement.

“Good, now come on, Auror Potter. Let’s hurry and get dinner so we can go home and fuck,” I say turning my back on the man and reaching for Harry’s hand, the sound of shuttering erupting behind me. Harry shakes his head and tugs me away while trying not to laugh.

“You naughty little snake, you could have given that guy a heart attack.” He scolds me but it doesn’t really work when he’s still smiling.

“Is that a challenge? I’m sure I could manage it with just a few more minutes.” I joke and Harry gives up on being stern and laughs with me.

“Behave, love, let’s go.” He says before leading us out of the ministry and into London where a short walk later we arrive at our favourite Italian restaurant.

Later, after our meal which had been lovely and we’ve said goodbye to our company which had been bearable, Harry and I head to his house.

Now we are standing outside the door to our playroom or more accurately Harry’s but by this point, it’s just as much mine, after all, it’s my sweat, tears and come that have soaked into the old floorboards.

“I’ll see you inside in a minute.” He says a hand running down my arm to hold my hand for a second.

“Yes sir,” I say giving him a wink as I lift a hand to my forehead in a perfect salute. My cheekiness earns me a pinch to my side and a head shake from Harry.

“I hope that was you getting rid of the last of your sass, Draco. Don’t be long.” He says and I nod at him before he walks through the door closing it behind him.

Slowly I close my eyes and take a deep breath, letting my mind calm, a method that I’ve found useful for sinking into my submission. Harry says it’s like putting a TV on standby, it’s still on but powered down. It’s not a bad description, I’m still me but once I step into that room I’m a subtler version. I open my eyes and slowly begin removing my clothes, folding each item and putting it on a chair beside the door, placed there just for this purpose.

As each piece is removed I imagine it’s one of my shields, my attitude, my sharp words, my smirk. Once everything is removed and I feel ready, I step into the room. Harry is standing in the centre arms crossed and still fully dressed, there was a time when him being dressed when I wasn’t would have embarrassed me, but not now. Saying nothing, I walk forward until I can drop to my knees at his feet, head up so my eyes are fixed on his. Most subs look down, but I like looking into Harry’s eyes and since it helps keep me calm Harry allows it.

“I told you that tonight was special and that I had a surprise for you,” Harry says and I nod my head in response as I haven’t been given permission to speak.

“It’s been a year since we made our contract, and while it hasn’t always been easy I’m so proud of you Draco, of how far you’ve come in that time.” Harry continues and I can see that he really means the words, which makes my chest swell with pride. He smiles at me, reaching out a hand to stroke my hair, my eyes fluttering at the sensation and the knowledge that it is a physical sign of his approval. Lifting his hand from my head, he uses it to wandlessly and wordlessly summon a box. It’s plain black in colour, thin and square in shape and I’m curious about what’s in it. However, Harry keeps it held tightly in his hands and continues talking.

“I’ve been saving this until I thought you were ready for it. I want to make it clear that this is a request and not a demand. If you are still uncomfortable with it then I will put it away; if you have decided it is not something you are interested in, then I will get rid of it and never bring it up again.” Harry says and the nervousness in his tone brings out my own. Tension begins to seep into my shoulders and back as Harry speaks and I bite my lip to let Harry know I’m worried. He smiles down at me in reassurance and opens the box letting me see what’s inside. It’s beautiful, the 2-centimetre thick band of silver is smooth and gleams in the light, but it’s the additional decoration that I can’t tear my eyes away from. Coiled at the bottom of the band, in the same metal, is a beautiful dragon, its wings tucked in close to its body, it’s head laying flat to the band and its eyes gleaming with tiny green emeralds.

“I know you were unsure about wearing a collar but I would like you to wear this one. However, it is your choice,” Harry says and I finally manage to look away and up into his face and I can see the love shining in his eyes and I’ve never been surer of anything in my life as I give him my answer.

My mouth stretches into a large smile and I nod because it’s his, his collar for me. How could I ever feel weak wearing it when he is my biggest strength? How could I feel ashamed of wearing it when the way he looks at me fills me with pride? He smiles wider and drops to his knees, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss that leaves my head spinning and sucking in air when he releases me.

“You’re sure?” He asks and I only just stop myself from rolling my eyes and saying something sarcastic.

“Yes Harry, I’m sure,” I respond. I think Harry will forgive me for speaking without permission considering the circumstances. He nods at me before reaching into the box and lifting the collar out, a whisper of magic and the band opens from beneath the dragon, he places it around my neck and the metal is cold against my skin for a moment before it begins to warm to match my temperature.

“When this closes it stays that way," Harry declares, "I’m the only one who can remove it, so this is your last chance to back out because I’m never letting you go.” Despite the trace of humour in his words, I know he is being serious and I have no problem with staying right where I am. Reaching up I put my hands on top of his and push the band closed with a click.

“Now you’re stuck with me, Harry,” I say and once again he’s kissing me, a hand at the back of my head holding it in place, his other hand on top of mine resting back on my thigh.

“Now I want to have some fun with my collared dragon,” Harry whispers to me after our kiss ends.

***

My thighs burn as I lift myself upwards again before dropping back down on Harry’s cock buried deep inside me. With my hands wrapped in ropes from elbow to wrist behind my back, I can’t use them to help me, not even to balance. I’m breathing heavily, small gasps and moans falling from my lips, my skin shiny in the candlelight from the sweat covering me.

“Again Draco, I know you can do better than this. Fuck me.” Harry says his voice husky with lust as he tugs on the chain in his hand that crosses my chest and is attached on each side to the clamps on my nipples that are now swollen and sore, meaning every tug sends a wave of painful pleasure through me. Driven on by the pain I rise again, higher this time, grunting before sinking back down with a moan. My cock slaps against Harry’s stomach, aching and red in colour from the ring stopping me from coming, the one Harry promised to remove once I make him come. Unfortunately, I’m growing tired and Harry has already come once tonight, shooting down my throat as he ran his fingers over the collar around my neck.

“Come on Draco, I’m close. just a little more, love.” Harry coaxes, releasing the chain to hold my hips and give me a small amount of help. Spurred on by his words I push my body harder, forcing my muscles to lift me higher, to go faster.

Harry throws his head back and pulls me down hard as he thrusts up and I can feel him filling me, still gasping, he reaches down and with a touch of magic removes the ring.

“Come,” he says and that’s all I need to hear, as I cry out and paint his stomach with my release. I stay sat on top of Harry, my legs too sore to move. Harry’s hands come up and remove the clamps the blood flowing back into them making them throb in pain and I whimper.

Harry’s eyes lock on mine checking that I’m alright. Once satisfied, he whispers a spell that makes the ropes loosen until I’m able to pull my arms free, hissing at the stiffness in my shoulders and I rotate them, trying to work out the discomfort. A few minutes of this and Harry is helping me roll onto my side and stretch out my sore legs.

“I’ll go run you a bath. Do you want me to add the muscle relaxant potion?” Harry asks rising off the bed.

“Please,” I answer before a yawn slips out of my mouth, I feel worn out but I don’t want to sleep until I’m clean, plus I’ll really regret it tomorrow if I don’t soak in the potion now. Harry leans down and places a quick kiss on my lips before leaving to run the bath, it’s a large tub that takes up most of the room next door and meant that Harry could climb in with me. I smile at the thought of us in the bath, Harry massaging my shoulders working out the knots.

Lifting my hand, I let my fingertip brush my new collar. Damn, but Potter had been right, wearing a collar doesn’t make me less. If anything it makes me more, more than I ever dreamed of being. Not that I plan to ever tell Harry that. It would only go to his head and his ego is already big enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this is the last chapter of this fic however that does not mean that it is the end as i'm turning this into a series, Part two 'malfoy is sometimes wrong' is now up. i will also be doing a part three which will cover what these two got up to in the year between chapters 9 and 10 as they explore lots of lovely kinks.


End file.
